Verwoerd's Fiery Parliamentary Speech
"Mr Speaker, I sure do sit across from a bunch of hypocrites. They sit there, in their minority, looking all smug with themselves. I can tell them with confidence, Mr Speaker, they won't be looking so smug when they fail to get through vital pieces of legislation - we'll see who looks smug then. Because, already we've seen the start of the worst administration for quite some time! Let's see if their backbenchers can shout loud enough: how many cabinet-level ministers do they have? That's right, that is right, 19. Nineteen highly paid ministers. How many did the Conservatives administration have? Twelve is the answer, twelve. So, I mean, for a Government committed to having a balanced book, big Government, on big wages, sure isn't the best way to start things. Isn't it becoming clearer by the day that they want the big-nosed, interfering State to be ever further in people's live, infiltrating everything they do, say and dream for. Ugh, I hate big Government! We hate Big Government! Oh, but wait, Mr Speaker. When was the last time we had a Government so weak in the Chamber? Do any of those know? Anyone? Of course not, I'll tell you. The Andrew Coyne, Nationalist-Fascist Administration, was the last time. Way back in 552AER. I thought, as did many voters, we had moved on from that sort of politics. Lies, slander and downright ignorance! Will they stop at nothing to just sit on those benches? Does power make them feel that good, give them such a rush, they are preparing to continue to create instability? We've already seen they are content on copying OUR policies. Just look at the Chancellor's first act of office: it was a copy of Brokenshire's decree, just with a few amendments to make-up over it. I'll be damned if I'll not hold this Government to account. It's the worst Government I've seen and indeed, I think my children are probably embarrassed to be called Falleen under this administration. We can only thank the Four we have a blessed Emperor who keeps up the appearance of this country. No: the Empire deserves better than this. Let me tell you who the real Government-in-waiting are. It's us, those of us sitting on the benches behind me. The people unafraid to tell FACT, not fiction. The people willing to take risks, not go with the flow. The people who believes the taxpayer does not exist to fund the Federal Government. I have to tell the chamber now: over my dead body will taxes rise again. The taxpayer WILL NOT be punished for the mistakes of Government. Never, never never! And if the Right Honourable Chancellor wishes to pass his little budget, he ought to be start opening talks, I'm all ears. Otherwise, we aren't going to have a budget. Because I will not allow some budget-budget which does not tackle the issues of our time. You know it's a sad reality, Mr Speaker, when the leader of the opposition is the first one to make an opening address. Where is the Chancellor. Ah, where is he? Dear mighty. I'll tell you what he is, Mr Speaker, a cold turkey. He knows he is going to make such a mockery of his time in power that after it he can kiss sweet goodbye to ever having it again. But, what I say to all those watching this from broadcast, and to those sitting around me is quite clear: effective opposition do not need to mention the Government; they merely act as if they were Government. The Party's sitting across from this awful Government are ready to start the conservative-liberal backlash against the hard left and policies of Big State, Nanny State! They ought to watch out. When the people are angry, there's no way to settle them!" Category:The Imperial Constitution